A Very Percabeth Christmas
by skillitt-biscit
Summary: Percy and his friends celebrate Christmas at Camp Half Blood. What will happen? You will have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A Very Percabeth Christmas

Chapter 1

I do not own Percy Jackson.

This is just a three chapter story about Christmas at Camp Half Blood!

Hope you guys enjoy it. Remember to review.

(five days before Christmas)

"Nico help!" I yelled. Nico rushed in to help me steady the Christmas tree that I had gotten very close to knocking down.

"Dude why do you have to be so destructive? It's five days before Christmas and you've already almost ripped the entire camp to shreds," he said.

"Sorry I'm just nervous about giving Annabeth her present."

"Ha ha I would be too if I were you."

I glared at him.

"Why do you have to be such a downer?"

"Sorry dude but you're eighteen and I'm fourteen. Now, being the younger person, I'm supposed to annoy the crap out of you."

"Joy, I get the little brother I NEVER wanted."

"That hurts dude. It really does."

I thumped him on the forehead.

"OWE! That hurt!"

"Suck it up baby," I yelled back.

We walked outside onto a very snowy campground. "Ugh, I hate snow! It's too cheerful and bright," Nico said. I looked at him.

All of a sudden an apple flew from the sky and pelted Percy on the head. The apple had a note on it that said:

Bonjour Percy,

I wish you luck on your present to Annabeth! But I must tell you that I will make this extremely difficult for you. :D Oh well, so enjoy this apple and have a Merry Percabeth… uh I mean Christmas!

With Love,

Aphrodite.

I looked at Nico. He shrugged and I took a bite out of the apple. Nico started choke-laughing. I raised my eyebrows at him. "It looks like you totally just made out with a daughter of Aphrodite wearing WAY too much lipstick or something," he snickered. I looked down at the apple. It was covered in lipstick. I ran to the bathroom and tried to wash it off but it wouldn't even lighten up. Oh gods I seriously need to get this crap off before Annabeth sees.


	2. Chapter 2

A Very Percabeth Christmas

Chapter 2

I do not own Percy Jackson

C'mon people lets review! Get r done!

All of a sudden the door slammed open. Annabeth rushed in and hugged me. "Nico told me that you were throwing up. Are you okay?"

"No, I wasn't throwing up, I'm fine, and uh you do know that you're in a boy's bathroom right?"

"Yeah I know I'm just glad you're o… WHAT IS ON YOUR FACE!," she screamed.

"Wait! Let me explain!"

She ran out of the bathroom. Aphrodite appeared just then. She was applying nail polish and smiling.

"Look what you did!," I yelled.

"Didn't you read my apple-letter sweetie?"

"Yeah, I did but I didn't know you would go that far with it!"

"Whoa! Just calm down!"

"Go tell her what you did NOW!"

"Honey. It's your job to tell her."

"Fine!," I bellowed and ran outside. I followed her footprints in the snow until I found her crying on her bed.

"Annabeth! I swear that I've never kissed anyone but you!" Wow how pathetic did that sound? Oh well.

"Save it Percy! Just go away."

"Not until you believe me."

She sighed and looked in my eyes. "How am I supposed to believe you?"

I walked over to her and kissed her. She looked at me and her eyes widened.

"What?," I asked.

"It's gone."

"What is?"

"The lipstick."

I smiled and kissed her again.

"See. Magic lipstick. I got it from eating an apple."

She looked at me questioningly.

"Aphrodite."

Her lips formed an O right before I kissed her again. I silently thanked Aphrodite for some reason.

I know this chapter was really short but the next one will definitely be longer. I'm putting it on next! Yaaaaaay!


	3. Chapter 3

A Very Percabeth Christmas

Chapter 3

I do not own Percy Jackson

Well, this is the last chapter but I have another one coming out. It's called Job Market. Read It! Also read my other story mine! Well, you best review people! :D

(Christmas day)

We all gathered around the Christmas tree to open presents. Nico and I handed out the presents and by the time we started actually opening them, there was only one left under the tree. I planned to leave it like that until the very end.

Clarisse started shouting. She ran over and hugged me. "Thank you so much for the new electric spear Percy!"

"No problem considering I broke your other one."

Grover got a new set of reed pipes and a Justin Bieber music book. Everyone groaned.

Thalia received a piece of paper, a pen, and a pair of safety scissors so she could make origami. She glared at all of us. Nico got a pair of Mickey ears and a kitten that he named Death Boy. Selina got a giant piece of chocolate and a globe with a math workbook.

Beckendorf got a portable DVD player and a ceramic tree with a strand of Christmas lights. Juniper got a meat cookbook for dummies. Rachel got a magic eight ball and a box of breath mints. Annabeth got an origami book, deodorant, a plastic disposable water bottle, a light bulb, lipstick, hotel shampoo and conditioner, a I survived Hooters shirt, a rainbow sticker, and a broken TV remote. I got a pair of reindeer antlers, an empty soda can, a Tinker Bell scow globe, a peacock feather, a fish named Toronto from Annabeth, and a contact case which is weird because I don't wear contacts.

"Well that's it," said Grover.

"Wait! Stupid didn't give a present to Annabeth," yelled Clarisse.

I blushed and looked at Annabeth. She smiled at me. I gulped and walked towards the tree. All eyes were on me. I grabbed the huge present and brought it to her. She opened it.

"Really Percy? A Hello Kitty blanket?," yelled Grover. I smiled and reached into my back pocket and grabbed the real present. As I brought out the small box, nobody said a word. I opened the box and got down on one knee in front of Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase. Will you marry me?"

She got tears in her eyes and nodded yes. Then she kissed me.

Okay I'm not sure if that was longer or not, but if it was YAY, if not sorry. Review! Be sure to read my other stories too!


End file.
